Lucky Bubbles
by AuraGuardofCloudsdale
Summary: Part of the MLP origins series. This is the story of Derpy Hooves. Warning: contains mature content.


A story of suffering, trust, and muffins.

Chapter One: Bubbles

Derpy Hooves lived a seemingly normal life. Two magnificent foals, a loving husband, and a job that payed well. However, the people closest to her knew the full story of the cross-eyed mare, and why her foals were unicorns rather than pegasi like her. They knew where she actually came from, and the hardship she had been through. This is the tale of Derpy Hooves, and how her family came to be.

Chapter Two: Childhood

As a child, Derpy was raised in one of the poorer neighbourhoods of Cloudsdale. Her life was fairly simple, until the day she got her trade mark crossed eyes. It had happen when a large storm tore through the town unexpectedly. While flying home from school, Derpy had been carrying a gift for her mother in her saddle bag. However, what Derpy had forgot was that the new horseshoes she had saved up for would act as a great conductor of electricity, which it did. The resulting bolt knocked Derpy unconscious, and she fell several hundred meters to the ground, hitting her head hard. The doctors had said she wouldn't make it, but Derpy was a fighter. For three months she lay in a coma until finally getting up and, of all things, trying to go to school until Derpy ran into a wall. A nurse stopped her and told her to return to her room. The nurse further explained to her that her eyes had become unaligned due to head trauma, and that Derpy needed to rest.

After a week, Derpy learned to follow what her left eye saw and could fly also learned that she had earned her cutie mark. Seven bubbles, representing her luck and the fragility of life. Finally, she was discharged from the hospital. However, shortly afterwards her mother and father argued over what to do with her, and her father flew off, never to be seen by Derpy again. After her father left, Derpy started working at the mail office to support her mother and herself. However, they still didn't have enough money and Derpy's mother fell ill. It didn't help that her mother was a independent worker, meaning she earned only what she received per job. Soon afterwards it was found that Derpy's mom had a tapeworm living in her, and all efforts to remove it failed. Finally, they tried to surgically remove the tapeworm. It was a surgery that her mom didn't make it through.

Without a parent to guide her, Derpy dropped out of school and spent more and more time delivering mail. However, one night she stayed out too late, and a shadow in the alleyway took advantage of this. That night, Derpy became pregnant with Amethyst Sparkler, her firstborn foal. Her boyfriend had insisted that she get rid of it but Derpy, remembering what her father had said, refused. When Amethyst was born, Derpy moved to Manehatten, taking Amethyst with her. Aside from the odd glance every now and then due to them being a pegasi with a unicorn foal, the duo was mostly left alone. It was in Manehatten that Derpy first met Rainbow Dash and Aura Guard, the latter of which wrote a letter of recommendation to the local post office, where Derpy got a job. The manager, Split Second, was kind and understood if she needed a day off here or there if Amethyst's foalsitter was sick or something similar. It was delivering letters that she first met the Doctor, who ran a clock shop downtown. Unknown to her, though, the Doctor watched her when she made late-night deliveries, ensuring her safety during the midnight hours. Time passed, and they began dating, getting to know each other better everyday. However, something Derpy had all but forgot lurked around the next corner.

Chapter Three: Lightning strikes twice.

It had just been an average day. Derpy had just started her dinner break and was going to meet the Doctor at their favorite restaraunt. Then she would go home and watch a movie with Amethyst. Everything was perfect. Then Derpy found that it wasn't meant to be, as a sack was thrown over her head and she was thrown into a haycart, which sped off, leaving Derpy frightened and confused. Meanwhile, the Doctor waited 30 minutes for Derpy to arrive, and started to panic. Derpy was never late. He also worried because her childhood injury had made her physically weaker than the average stallion. Her then started running about town, asking if she had been seen. When a small colt reported that she had been carried off, the Doctor panicked. He had heard rumors about where all abducted Ponies eventually ended up: the abandoned clock tower, which was supposedly the center of Manehatten's criminal underworld. He wanted, no, needed, he needed her to be safe. Dropping a small black box off in his TARDIS( it would be safe there, only he and Derpy knew of it) he ran off to find the few he could trust: Rainbow dash, Aura Guard, and Bulk biceps, who held a special grudge against the clock tower's many goons, as they had robbed him many times over as a child. With his trusted companions and half the police force, he stormed the clock tower, finding several mares but not Derpy. Then he remembered the control room, which overlooked the city from the top of the tower. Arriving there, he immediately took in two things: an unconscious Derpy being magically held out the window of the 10th story room, and the one holding her- a scarred, cruel stallion as black as night itself, with streaks of lightning yellow in his coat. At that moment he was glad he brought some pegasi with, knocking the bucker out in two punches. Derpy, meanwhile, was caught by Rainbow and Aura, the latter of which looking rather distraught. As the police led the stallion, who turn out to be the nefarious Lightning Streak, away, he began laughing and called out "Twice!" before being muzzled. As he started to head to the hospital with Derpy, Aura stopped him, saying this: "Doctor, there are difficult times ahead. For within Derpy's soul… I see another." That night, Derpy began carrying Dinky.

Chapter Four: Shockwaves

After becoming pregnant again, Derpy found that that it was much different than in Cloudsdale. She found herself being humiliated that she was a husband-less mother of two. It was humiliating to the point where she moved to Ponyville and wiped the slate clean yet again. This time, her friends followed suit, moving with her. After living there for several years, events such as Dinky's birth, Discord and the changeling invasion happening, one day several mares stated that unless the father of her foals came forwards, they would spread the word that she was not to be trusted and to be avoided to the entire town. However, even Aura couldn't foretell what happened next. The Doctor claimed to be the father, then did what he meant to do on that fateful night so many years ago: he took a golden ring, that had a beautiful amethyst adorning it, out of its black box and proposed to her.

Chapter Five: The Wedding

Derpy was overjoyed, the entire town attending the wedding. Derpy wore a white dress, adorned with grey and yellow bubbles, while The Doctor wore a tuxedo. The party afterwards, though... Pinkie Pie had really outdone herself. After that, their lives became routine: get up, go to work, work, then go home. Well, except the vacations. Those were better than Pinkie parties- ow! Pinkie cut that out! Anyways Pinkie wants everyone to know that her parties cannot be outdone. Now, back to the story. One day, when the Doctor answered the door, an officer gave him a box saying that Derpy had been carrying it the night she had been abducted. After the officer left, he opened it and a smile spread across his face. Inside the box was an ornate hoof-made watch, evidently having much effort put into it. Looking closer, the doctor realized each arm of the watch had a different symbol: bubbles, a amethyst, and a hourglass, symbolizing their family, and a note beside the watch.

Chapter Six: The Note

The note read: "Doctor- thank so much for all you have done for me. Thank you for being my crush to spy on, my shoulder to cry on, and my boyfriend to rely on. Thank you for assisting me with getting my life back on track and thank you for being there. P.s. Will you marry me?" The Doctor smiled, even after reading that note for the hundredth time. He set it down, and picked up the watch, now with 2 more symbols: a Graduats cap, Representing Dinky, and three dots, representing the filly that his wife was currently carrying. Locking up shop, he went home, meeting Derpy halfway as usual, and they proceeded home together, the Doctor giving a nod to a figure just out of sight of Derpy: Aura guard, whom the Doctor had made negotiations with to ensure Derpy's safety, and then wrapped a foreleg around Derpy as they went home, together, as they did once and always will.

The End


End file.
